Skylark Perancis dan Stallion Italia
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: "Alaude adalah orang yang keras kepala dan cepat marah, apa yang terjadi bila ada seseorang yang berani membuatnya kesal hampir setiap hari?", untuk event #TAKABURC


.

.

Sebagai seorang Skylark, tentu saja Alaude merupakan orang yang sangat keras kepala dan banyak maunya. Tapi hal tersebut bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang merepotkan banyak orang, termasuk orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai ' _mentor_ ' Alaude. Entah mengapa, orang itu rupanya senang sekali mengganggu _Skylark_ pirang itu di setiap kesempatan yang ia dapatkan.

Namanya Alfonso Cavallone. _Boss Famiglia_ Cavallone yang memiliki rambut hitam berantakan itu selalu saja bisa dengan mudahnya membuat Alaude kesal setengah mati sampai hampir dua kali ia mati di hajar _boss_ CEDEF itu, dan lima kali masuk rumah sakit akibat tulang-tulang patah yang dihasilkan.

Namun rupanya, Alfonso tidak pernah kapok sama sekali. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Alaude kali ini.

.

* * *

.

 _Skylark Perancis dan Stallion Italia_

 _A collab from dirtyoldshoes (starter wave) with KareshiKanojo (finisher wave)_

 _\- for the event of #TAKABURC -_

 _Rate:_ _PG-13_

 _Genre:_ _Romance, Yaoi (failed)_

 _Idk why we both doin' this collab, argh~_

 _We need some advices..._

 _Thanks!_

.

* * *

Alaude pagi itu menyesap kopi favoritnya dari balik meja kerjanya, meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaan menumpuk yang sejak kemarin dibawakan oleh Alfonso setiap tiga jam sekali. Dipandanginya tumpukan kertas-kertas penuh cetakan huruf-huruf menyebalkan dengan _font_ sederhana. Ya... sudah jelas tumpukan kertas 'sialan' itu berisikan hal yang sama, dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk mendapatkan stempel kepercayaan serta tanda tangan sang _Skylark_ berambut pirang tersebut.

Alfonso sendiri sebenarnya ingin membantu, namun karena ia tahu bahwa sebagai ' _mentor_ ' yang baik dirinya diharuskan membiarkan Alaude menanggung semuanya sendirian, sebagai upaya pertanggungjawaban Alaude yang menjabat sebagai _boss_ CEDEF bisa menjaga nama baik.

Namun, sayangnya jiwa Alfonso tak mengizinkan. Boleh tidak boleh, bisa tidak bisa, ia tetap ingin membantu Alaude supaya _partner_ -nya tersebut tak kerepotan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, Alaude mempersilahkan masuk tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari kursi yang didudukinya. Terlihat kepala dengan rambut hitam berantakannya menyembul dari luar pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang _Skylark_ tanpa basa basi.

"Bolehkah aku membantu?"

Alaude mengernyitkan dahi begitu Alfonso sudah berdiri tegap dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Membantu apa?"

Ia meletakkan gelas berisi kopi yang sudah dingin ke atas meja, lalu menatap sang ' _mentor_ ' dengan tatapan tajam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, yang pasti ia ingin sekali menghajar Alfonso dan merontokkan gigi-giginya yang putih itu.

Alfonso masih tetap tersenyum seolah ia tak takut mengalami penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh Alaude sepanjang hari, justru kelihatannya ia cukup menyukai siksaan dari sang _Skylark_.

"Tentu saja membantumu."

"Aku bisa sendiri. Atau kau mau kuhajar seperti biasanya, hm?"

"Yang penting biarkan aku membantumu, tugasmu banyak sekali, aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini."

Alaude mengintimidasi dengan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Alfonso, tapi sepertinya hal yang dilakukannya percuma saja. Jadi, mau tak mau ia memang harus menghajar _ancestor_ Cavallone itu sekali lagi. Tidak... mungkin memang harus berkali-kali sepanjang hari ini.

"Alfonso…,"

"A… ada apa?"

"Cepat buka!," titah Alaude dengan geraman rendah, "Atau nyawamu melayang di tanganku!"

 _Well…_ yang mana saja sudah pasti berarti 'kematian' bagi hidup indah Alfonso hari ini, mungkin kali ini akan terasa sangat sakit dibanding sebelumnya.

 _Sayounara_... Alfonso...

.

.

 _Owari~_

.

 _ **Author's note**_ **:**

(spesial dari KareshiKanojo _hontou ni gomennasai yo_ , sumpah ini cerita macam apa kami juga tak mengerti, soalnya sang _starter_ hanya memberikan kesempatan 100+ kata, dan kami menyelesaikannya dengan menambahkan sekitar 300+ kata /apa kata dunia?/ #orz maafkan kami ya, _starter_ - _san_ *ojigi*)


End file.
